


Sugar and Spice

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Having his afternoon nap disturbed isn’t so bad if it means he gets to play with Tsukasa like this.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> The scenario for this fic relies entirely on “What if they did photoshoots for the bloomed art for all gacha cards?” (not just the ones that are specifically said to be shoots).  
> This is very, very trashy (“Most of what you write is trashy.” This is another level of trashy okay). I spat this out back during the Little Kings gacha because it was on my mind and just wouldn’t leave. Since it was just sitting in my drafts and more or less complete, I figured why not fix it up a bit and post it since there isn’t much RitsuKasa on the archive.

_Every turn he makes seems to only get him more lost in the maze of hallways. With the GPS signal on the screen on his wrist dead, he knows his objective is now just to somehow get out alive. Something that seems increasingly impossible as each window he passes reveals another helicopter or a view of a team assembling on the ground. He knows it’s fruitless but putting his hand up to his headset he gives one last go at calling for back up a try._

_“Maa-kun? Can you send anyone in? I’m won’t make it out of this alive if I’m alone, they’ve got me this time. They’ve got me real good.”_

_There’s no response on the line. Of course, if the signal jamming is affecting his GPS, it’s going to cut off his contact with base as well. Well if this is the end, he may as well try to send one last message, whether it will reach its target or not._

_“You probably can’t hear me, Maa-kun, but if I die without telling you this then I-”_

_A faint humming cuts him off. It’s not coming from his earpiece so it can’t be one of his team. Tightening the grip on his gun he whips his head around. No one._

_“Who’s there! Anija? Is that you?”_

_The humming only gets louder. It’s not his brothers voice, definitely not and the song feels far too familiar, even if he can’t place it._

“Ah, Ritsu-senpai, good afternoon.”

_Suuchan. Why was he with the enemy though? Or had his call for back up worked? Neither of those scenarios lined up with what he was saying though._

“Though if you’re sleeping I suppose there is no point in _greeting_ you.”

Then it clicks. Ah, he’s dreaming and Tsukasa has been so inconsiderate as to wake him up. Although, with the situation he’s been dreaming of, maybe it’s better that he was awoken before things got too dire. Pretending he’s not been disturbed and falling back asleep is still tempting but he’d rather not risk falling right back into such a stressful dream. With no practise on this afternoon, whatever Tsukasa’s visiting the studio for must be something simple anyway, he can probably stand being awake for 5 minutes while he retrieves whatever he’s here for. Slowly, he blinks himself into full consciousness.

“Mmmm, afternoon Suuchan~” A loud yawn punctuates his greeting.

“Did I _wake_ you? My appologies.”Now that Ritsu can see Tsukasa, the first year appears to be searching for something. Perhaps he’d left a phone charger or notebook in the studio? “Not that you should be sleeping in here anyway.”

Rolling onto his side, Ritsu rests his head on his hand, watching Tsukasa with lazy interest.

“Lose something?”

“Ah.” He appears a little surprised, Ritsu supposes he expected him to just curl up again and fall asleep immediately. “Do you know where the _album_ of Knights bromides is?”

Well that’s not a phone charger or a notebook.

“Hmmm, I think Nacchan was looking at it last so it’s probably on the shelves under the make up mirror?” Pushing himself into an upright position he’s slightly curious now as to why Tsukasa wants the album. “Why is Suuchan looking for the album any way?”

Retrieving the album from beneath the mirror, he begins to flip through the pages before responding. That’s pretty rude of him, Ritsu decides, after he helped him find it in the first place. Not only did he help him but he put off going back to sleep to do so, he deserves thanks and praise.

“Suuchan~”

“Yes Ritsu-senpai?” He responds, sounding distracted.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Ritsu sounds slightly indignant. “Why do you want the bromides?”

“Ah pardon me for not answering, they’re for _research_.” Saying it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, Tsukasa sits himself down in a chair not half a metre away from Ritsu.

His question is still not completely answered. Tsukasa was involved in over half the shoots in the album so there isn’t really much new he can learn by looking through it. Yet somehow he’s completely engrossed in whatever is on the page he has open. Deciding that the underclassman is probably too preoccupied with whatever thoughts lead him here in the first place, Ritsu takes matters into his own hands. Shuffling over to lean against the chair, his head ends up almost in Tsukasa’s lap, giving him a clear view of the images he’s examining.

“Oh? Why is Suuchan looking at my bromides so intently? If there’s any with double ups in there I can sign one for you. I didn’t realise you were such a big fan~” He teases. The fact it’s his bromides in particular Tsukasa is interested in has him even more curious though. There must be a disappointingly sensible reason for it, given Tsukasa is fine with looking at them openly in front of him. That doesn’t stop his mind from wandering to certain less than sensible fantasies about why Tsukasa would have the album open on a page of his most suggestive photos.

“Would you please take your head out of my lap, Ritsu-senpai.” Rather than moving his head, Ritsu adjusts so he’s completely resting on Tsukasa’s soft thighs. They make a nice pillow. “I’ve been asked to do a _photoshoot_ with similar themes to a couple that you’ve done, so I _refreshing_ my memory as it might help me think of poses.”

That has definitely got him interested, of the 4 images on the page, 3 of them involve him with some form of cream or icing on his face and/or hands. Seeing Tsukasa emulating that would certainly be a treat. For a cute first year, Tsukasa is definitely able to pull off more mature looks so it’s not really surprising to him that he would pick up a shoot that’s more fanservice-y.

“And those themes are?” He prompts.

“The general theme is Little Kings, mine being _specifically_ the King of Sweets.” He says, from the tone of his voice, getting assigned a role that alludes to his guilty pleasure of indulging in sweets embarrasses him. “Everyone that is involved is a first year so they want us to look cute and youthful. The set will include pastries and cakes so I need to somehow _interact_ with those while looking cute and upholding the Knights image.”

In his opinion a lot of his own photos, especially the ones Tsukasa is currently looking at, don’t exactly uphold the Knights image. Nevertheless, Tsukasa sounds stressed out at what he’s been given to work with and if looking at them helps him gather ideas, he’s not going to tell him to stop. The fact he decided looking at his bromides was the best way to solve his dilemma rather than asking the two actual models in their unit is interesting to him. No matter how many cakes Ritsu may have posed with, surely Arashi would be able to help him more than he could. Being realistic, there’s a good chance Izumi might just brush him off saying he’s ‘ _so annoying Kasa-kun’._

“Why didn’t you ask Nacchan or Secchan for advice? They actually know what they’re doing in front of a camera.”

“They look too _polished_ and _professional_.” He flicks to a page of Izumi’s bromides and Ritsu does understand what he means. The feeling of all of his photos is very different to his own. “I was thinking if I could _mimic_ the natural feeling of cuteness and tempting your bromides have, but look like less of a slob at the same time, it would be more suitable to the theme.”

He should take offense to Tsukasa saying he looks like a slob. Instead he’s completely focused on the other half of the sentence.

“Oh? Suuchan thinks I’m tempting? How forward of you to just come out and say that.” A smirk settles on his face and he turns slightly so he can get a decent look at Tsukasa’s face to watch how he reacts to his teasing.

A blush quickly covers the first years face even though he tries his hardest not show in his expression that he’s flustered. It’s adorable and Ritsu decides he needs to see more of it.

“T-that is not what I was saying Ritsu-senpai.” Turning the pages back to where they previously were, a determined expression sets in on his face as he examines them. “In this-”

“Nah, I think that was exactly what you were saying. Suuchan is tempted by me~” He cuts him off, determined to get another cute reaction. “You know, if you wanted me, all you’d have to do is say so.”

Face turning even redder, Tsukasa slams the album shut. Ritsu can feel the muscles in his thighs tensing as if he’s about to attempt standing up. Obviously having realised he stands no chance with half Ritsu’s weight resting on his lower body, he drops that idea fast.

“Please _behave_ yourself! And let me stand up would you? If you’re going to be of no help, go back to sleep.” Voice raised in both volume and pitch, Tsukasa sounds incredibly flustered.

“But I don’t want to.” Leaning up slightly on his knees, he moves more of his weight on top of Tsukasa. “Though if you ask realllllly nicely, I can give you a posing lesson.”

Tsukasa’s entire demeanour changes almost instantly at the offer to actually help out.

“Do you mean that?” He sounds slightly sceptical. Ritsu doesn’t blame him, he isn’t without ulterior motives.

“Anything for my cute underclassman~” Slowly raising a hand to Tsukasa’s cheek he pinches the plump skin.

“Will you stop teasing me?” Ritsu wants to retort that Tsukasa is actually the one teasing him but manages to hold back. Sighing in exasperation, he continues. “Ritsu-senpai, I’d much _appreciate_ it if you gave me some tips on posing.”

Putting on what he thinks is his sweetest smile, Ritsu slowly stands upright. He has an idea that Tsukasa might object to at first but he’s sure he’ll warm up to it after a bit of blushing and stammering. All the sensibilities and stuffiness of having grown up as the heir to a family like his make him so much fun to play with.

“Of course I’ll do that for you, Suuchan~” He says happily, “Take your chair over to the photography backdrop.”

Making sure Tsukasa is preoccupied with the chair, he heads to his bag. Before Tea Club had been cancelled for the afternoon due to both Eichi and Hajime being busy, he had intended to take his latest creations along as snacks. With no club members to share them with, he’d ended up with three rather horrific looking cupcakes to take back home with him. Three rather horrific looking cupcakes that were about to have a far more delicious purpose than simply being eaten with tea.

“Hmmm, turn the chair backwards and straddle it.” Picking the least offensive looking cupcake out of the container, he makes his way over to Tsukasa, humming happily to himself. “You like sweet things right Suuchan?”

Tsukasa doesn’t get a chance to respond before Ritsu’s spreading icing across his lips. Eyes widening in surprise, it pleases Ritsu to know he’s caught him off guard.

“It tastes good right?” Pushing an icing covered finger past his lips he makes sure Tsukasa gets a good taste. “I was really pleased with this icing but Ecchan and Haa-kun called off Tea Club so, lucky you.”

A cute noise of surprise is all the response Tsukasa can give while Ritsu’s finger is still in his mouth. Retracting it so he can hopefully hear praise for his baking skills, he wipes the saliva coated finger off on his own pants.

“R-Ritsu-senpai!” Rather than praise, he gets a scandalised Tsukasa, which is just as good, really. “I fail to see how this is meant to help me at all. If you’re just going to _mess around_ please let me know so I don’t waste my time playing to your whims any longer.”

“I am helping you though, Suuchan?” He says, feigning complete innocence. “Now look like you’re enjoying your meal for me, play it up for the camera.”

Holding up his hands as if he’s holding a camera, he waits for Tsukasa to calm down and catch on. It takes a while but eventually he brings a finger to his lips, wiping off some of the remaining icing and relaxing his face into a satisfied expression. A blush still heavy on his cheeks, the pose looks far lewder than Tsukasa is probably aware of.

“Click, okay, another pose for me.” It’s obvious Tsukasa is struggling to think of another look and while it’s cute to watch, he is meant to be helping him after all. “Try with your tongue out and ah, maybe wink like you’re doing something naughty”

“Something naughty?” He queries. “If I’m portraying a King of Sweets is _indulging_ in desserts really that bad?”

He can’t help but laugh slightly at his underclassman’s innocence.

“Suuchan, you do know what I’m usually implying when I pose like this right?” He asks teasingly. “It’s innuendo~”

“Innuendo?” Looking like he’s deep in thought for a while Tsukasa pauses.

“Think about it, you’re a teenage boy so you watch porn right? What’s something else white and sticky that might end up in someone’s mouth?”

Making a show of licking it off his fingers, Ritsu samples the icing himself while waiting for the answer to come to Tsukasa. While the blush on his cheeks had started to fade, their colour soon rivals his hair in redness again.

“Isn’t that _usually_ something girls do?” He stammers out, thoroughly embarrassed.

“Mmm if that’s the kind you’ve been watching? But it doesn’t really change things if it’s a guy or a girl doing it, it still conveys the same meaning.” He shrugs, hoping that Tsukasa’s apparent straightness isn’t going to cut his fun short here.

“I see then…” He trails off, obviously thinking very seriously about the whole situation. “Are you sure this is okay for Knights image? Most of our fans are female after all.”

Holding out the cupcake he waits for Tsukasa to take it. While he’s sceptical of the whole situation, he doesn’t seem to actually oppose.

“And they either don’t care what it’s alluding to or find it hot.” Growing bored of the conversation he brings things back to their original focus, raising his imaginary camera once more. “Now try again yourself.”

Still flustered, Tsukasa tries another pose. Despite the fact he’s blushing far too hard to properly look confident, the expression and posing is a lot better. Though there’s still something off. His posture maybe, he seems unnaturally stiff.

“Hmmmm, better but from the shoulders down it’s all wrong.” Moving behind him, Ritsu takes things into his own hands. Moving his body as if he’s a doll, lazily shifting his weight over to this side and making his upper body lean the other.” Suuchan, you’re a virgin, right?”

He can feel his entire body freeze under his hands.

“Of course I am.” He splutters.

“I guess from how adorably flustered you get, that should’ve been obvious.” He pauses, running his fingers teasingly down Tsukasa’s arm and enjoying how he shivers slightly under the touch. “Though Secchan gets flustered a lot and he’s anything but.”

Seeming to completely forget about what they’re actually doing, Tsukasa swings himself around in the chair to face Ritsu, surprise evident on his face.

“I don’t think you should be talking about Sena-senpai’s _private_ _life_ behind his back.” As if he’s trying to take the moral high ground, Tsukasa manages to deliver his sensible and considerate response clearly.

A hand moving to Tsukasa’s head, he strokes it in an almost condescending manner. Young, innocent and completely unaware of what his upperclassmen have been getting up to without his knowledge, he’s almost too pure for their unit.

“You’ve seen his gravure work right, Suuchan?” He chuckles as his hand is batted out of Tsukasa’s hair. “He didn’t learn how to be that sexy by chance~”

For what feels like forever, Tsukasa just sits there blushing heavily. Ritsu has to wonder if he’s broken him, maybe such explicitly sexual topics were too much for an adorable first year like him. Then again, he had caught on to what he was talking about when Ritsu had prompted him to think about porn, so he couldn’t be that innocent.

“Suuchan? Hello?” Waving a hand in front of his face he tries to get the underclassman’s attention.

“Ah, sorry Ritsu-senpai, I was _thinking_.” He responds, cautiously, “Do you think it would benefit my idol _career_ if I also were to, ah, lose my virginity?”

Completely caught off guard, Ritsu is now the one who is slow to respond. The sensible part of his brain reminds him that Tsukasa is probably straight. If the boy decides he actually does want to have his first sexual experience just to see if it helps him be slightly more alluring in front of a camera or on stage, he’s going to want to have it with a girl. The more impulsive, instinctive part of his brain however has other ideas.

“Is that a proposition?” He teases, offering his services.

Eyes dropping to the floor in a thoroughly embarrassed manner, Tsukasa catches Ritsu off guard yet again. Surely he’s reading his body language wrong and he’s not actually going for this. If he is though, Ritsu’s hit the jackpot. All he was hoping for out of this was to see him messy and flustered with icing on his face. Trying not to get too hopeful, he watches him straighten up and attempt to compose himself.

Waiting for Tsukasa to ready himself and give an answer takes ultimately far too long and curiosity ends up getting the better of him.

“Suuchan~” He says sweetly, “Answer me. Did you want me to be your first?”

“If doing so will give me a point of _reference_ for photo shoots such as this one then it will be worth having some experience.” Slowly and carefully, Tsukasa responds. “I am also not, completely _opposed,_ to the idea of experimenting with you in general.”

All Ritsu can think is that Tsukasa is surprisingly bold now that he has his composure somewhat back. Well, that and he was wrong about him being completely straight.

“Are you sure~ If I find out you’re just using me to make your photos better I’m gunna get upset.” He won’t, but he wants to make sure Tsukasa is actually serious about this. If he ends up regretting this decision unit activities are going to become even more troublesome.

“Ritsu-senpai it’s rather insulting you would think I might _joke_ about something like this.”

Taking that as a cue to start, Ritsu bends down and softly presses his lips against Tsukasa’s. Pulling back he can taste the sweetness of the icing from before. Observing his reaction, Tsukasa appears slightly shocked, but he’s still keeping up his brave act. His determination not to become flustered again is admirable. Going back in for another kiss, Ritsu is fixed on breaking his composure completely.

He can’t help but laugh against Tsukasa’s lips as the other struggles to keep up when he deepens the kiss. For all his inexperience though, he has energy, not letting himself fall too far behind.

“Mmm, you taste sweet.” He whispers against his lips as he breaks the kiss.

“Isn’t that due to the icing?” Tsukasa says very seriously.

“Yeah but I think Suuchan would taste sweet regardless.” He responds, a finger trailing down the front of his underclassman’s shirt.  “Too bad I don’t have with me what I need to go all the way but we can still have some fun right now.”

“Right now? But we’re at school.” His composure starts to break again.

“And?” Straddling his lap, Ritsu presses another brief kiss to his lips.

“And we’re in the studio.” He says as if he might not have realised where they are.

“Yeah.”

“The other _members_ could come in.” He says slowly, starting to fidget nervously. Ritsu supposes he can understand, Tsukasa is a good boy from a good family, he’s not going to be too fond of the idea of being walked in on.

“Suuchan, even if that happened they’d just scold me for tainting our innocent newbie.” He says, undoing Tsukasa’s tie, “It wouldn’t be the first time some of them had walked in on me with someone anyway.”

Tsukasa looks like he wants to ask for details but stops himself. He still seems a bit flighty about the fact they might get walked in on but there are no further complaints from him. Satisfied that he’s going to be allowed to continue, Ritsu attaches his mouth to his neck, sucking and lightly biting as he starts to undo his buttons. He can feel the others heart rate raise as he kisses the skin under his chin, causing a rush of excitement through him.

An inelegant moan sounds from Tsukasa’s mouth as he finds a particularly sensitive spot. It’s cute, he thinks, that even something like this can draw such noises from him. Hand reaching the bottom of his shirt, Ritsu finds his fingers landing in something sticky. He’d forgotten Tsukasa still had the cupcake in his hands but that gives him an idea of how to make this all the more interesting. Wiping the icing off on Tsukasa’s bare chest, he untucks his shirt and slips it off his shoulders. Despite it being summer and the controlled temperature of the studio, a shiver runs through Tsukasa’s body in reaction to being shirtless.

“Sit still Suuchan, Secchan and Nacchan will never shut up about it if we get icing on the backdrop.” He mutters into Tsukasa’s ear.

That’s all the warning Tsukasa gets before Ritsu paints more of his chest with the sweet icing. Through the sticky ‘paint’ on his fingers he can feel the erect peaks of his nipples and the slight layer of fat on his stomach that Izumi and Arashi always complain about. Being able to touch Tsukasa so intimately like this makes him all the more eager to enjoy his meal. Loud swallows and sharp intakes of breath in response to his touches only egg him on.

Leaning back he gets a good view for the first time of what he’s done to his underclassman. Running his eyes down his body he takes in everything. From the blush on his cheeks and parted lips to the mess covering his torso and the slight bulge already evident in his pants, Ritsu feels proud of what he’s already achieved. He wants more though, to slowly undo the few remaining sensibilities keeping Tsukasa from being a complete wreck.

Pushing himself off his lap he makes room to kneel in between his legs, removing the now undecorated cupcake from his hands and letting it land on the floor just off of the white backdrop.  Slowly he runs a single finger through the master piece he’s made of Tsukasa’s chest before licking it clean, watching his expression the whole time. Now biting his lip, Tsukasa watches him with an expression of anticipation. If he looked like this in his photo shoots, Ritsu would buy 50 copies of every picture. He can feel the distinct outline of Tsukasa’s hard cock against his stomach as he presses forward to lightly lick at an icing covering a nipple. A gasp leaves his lips and Ritsu isn’t sure whether it’s in reaction to the licking or the brief contact with his clothed dick. Arching his back slightly away from Tsukasa’s crotch he makes sure to not give him any more accidental stimulation before he’s ready finished seeing what reactions just playing with his chest gets from him.

“Ritsu-senpai.” He quietly whines.

Continuing to lick away the icing, Ritsu hums, pleased with the hitches of breath and quiet gasps he’s getting in response to his teasing. Experimentally he drags a sharp canine over the just visible bump of a nipple, a muffled moan from Tsukasa telling him exactly what he wants to know. A bit of pain is okay. Taking that as a cue, he bites down lightly, tugging at it and taking great pleasure in the sounds he draws out. There’s one problem though. Tsukasa seems determined to muffle anything coming out of his mouth with his hands. It’s cute that he’s embarrassed but Ritsu wants to hear everything.

“Suuchan, don’t cover your mouth, let me hear everything from you.”

Feeling Tsukasa’s hands resting on his shoulders, he gets right back to it. Only to stop almost immediately, hands gone from his shoulders and the volume on his beautiful reactions turned down, Ritsu knows what’s happened.

“What did I just say, Suuchan?” He scolds, leaning back on his heels and scanning the floor.

“It’s _embarrassing_ , Senpai.” Tsukasa whines.

Spotting what he’s been looking for, Ritsu reaches out, hand closing around the red fabric of Tsukasa’s tie.

“Mmmm, but I want to hear you.” Pushing himself off the floor he moves behind him, “Hands behind your back please~”

Securing the tie around his wrists he hums to himself happily.

“There we are~”

“Was that really _necessary_?” He complains, “The studio isn’t entirely soundproof and we shouldn’t be doing this here in the first place. We could get in major trouble and-”

Ritsu cuts him off with a kiss.

“Enough of that.” He mumbles, hand finding its way to Tsukasa’s crotch to distract him further.

 Lightly squeezing the small, hard bulge is enough to make him gasp and enough to stop him complaining about the possibility of them being overheard. As much as it’s tempting to continue slowly teasing him, that can be saved for another day. His head dips to catch Tsukasa’s lips as his fingers make fast work of his belt and fly. It’s hard to drag his pants and underwear off when Tsukasa can’t help much with his hands restrained. Perhaps this time he doesn’t need full access to his thighs as well, after all, this isn’t going to be the only time he enjoys him. Looking down and catching a glimpse of the smooth, unmarked skin changes his mind. Determined to mark that bite at the soft skin he’s caught a glimpse of, he perseveres, smiling to himself as the garments hit the floor a short way away from the chair.

“Nobody sees your thighs right, Suuchan?”

Excitement spikes in him as he runs his eyes down Tsukasa’s naked form. Remnants of icing still drip down his torso, the sticky mess starting to melt from the heat his body is generating. His dick isn’t as small as Ritsu had assumed it was from feeling it through his pants; rock hard and dripping, it’s adorable how turned on his is from such a small amount of foreplay. Adjusting how his own cock sits in his pants Ritsu realises maybe he shouldn’t be judging Tsukasa for being completely erect already. He’s in almost the same state. A hand running up the inside of a plump thigh makes them snap together tightly.

“I refuse to answer that _question_ until you tell me what you plan on doing to them.” He tries to sound brave but there’s a slight stutter to his words.

“Oh? That sounds like no one sees them then~” He teases, wiping some of the dripping icing from his chest and spreading it into the crease between his locked together legs.

“Senpai.” He whines.

Pressing his thighs apart, Ritsu prioritises settling himself between them over answering. Slowly he licks up the inside of one thigh, tongue cleaning up the mess of icing.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite.” Reluctant to move his mouth from the warmth of Tsukasa’s tempting thighs, his words come out muffled. “Unless you’re into that~”

Lightly scraping his teeth against the soft skin of his inner thigh, it is really tempting to just sink them in, hear Tsukasa scream.

“As long as it’s not too _hard-_ ” His words cut off abruptly as Ritsu closes his teeth around a mouthful of thigh.

Not too hard probably means no breaking the skin, which is a shame but maybe they can work up to that. Sucking hard as he bites, he endeavours to leave a deep purple mark in his wake. The cries from above him only encourage him. Satisfied with the job he’s done he moves on to cleaning Tsukasa’s other thigh, very, very aware of how close to his neglected cock is to his mouth. Without warning he starts to make an identical mark to his first, enjoying the surprised scream Tsukasa lets out in reaction. The sound is definitely loud enough to have made it through the door. Ritsu gets a rush of arousal thinking there might be someone out there listening in on them.

“Ritsu-senpai, please _…_ ” Tsukasa begs.

Detaching his mouth, Ritsu smiles at his work, the second mark just as dark as the first.

“Please what, Suuchan?” Flicking his tongue out to lick over the bruise he purposely ignores anything in the direction of his dick, which is likely what Tsukasa’s complaining about.

“Please stop teasing me.”

“And how would I go about doing that?” He has full intention to make him spell things out and beg.

“Touch me.” He almost sobs out.

“But you have to be more specific than that Suuchan, touch you here?” Reaching up he pinches a nipple, eliciting a moan from Tsukasa, followed by a frustrated sigh.

“You know well what I mean Senpai!” There’s nothing but desperation in his voice.

“But maybe I don’t~” He smirks.

“Ah why do you have to be like this! Please Ritsu-senpai, please...” He almost sounds on the verge of tears and looking up at his flushed face, he almost looks that way too.

Taking pity on him, Ritsu accepts his begging as good enough, even if he hasn’t managed to specify exactly where he wants to be touched. He can’t help but chuckle as Tsukasa gives a relieved sigh as he wraps a hand around him, finally giving him the contact he so desperately wants.  Left hand slowly pumping Tsukasa’s length, he fumbles with his right, attempting to free his own dick. His turn to be frustrated now, he gives up for the moment, clumsily palming himself through his pants as he levels his mouth with the dripping tip of Tsukasa’s cock. Flicking his tongue out he swipes a drip of precum into his mouth. Slightly salty it’s a nice contrast to the overwhelmingly sweet icing he’s been sampling off of Tsukasa’s body. There’s a satisfied groan as his tongue makes it way back to his tip, this time with some pressure and intention behind it. It’s incredibly easy to draw loud, needy sounds from Tsukasa, so loud that Ritsu really would not be surprised if someone has heard them from the other side of the door.

Finally wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, he thoroughly enjoys the cry he draws out as he slowly swallows down his length. Feeling the head of his dick so far down his throat, Ritsu finds himself moaning.  Growing impatient at how little satisfaction he’s getting from rubbing himself through layers of fabric, he finally uses both hands to free himself. It takes effort not to choke as he starts to jerk himself off, the pleasure he’s finally feeling a thorough relief.  

Tsukasa’s hips squirm cutely as Ritsu sucks him off. Taking his time Ritsu savours the taste and feeling of his cock in his mouth. He’s all too aware that someone as inexperienced as Tsukasa isn’t going to last too long and it’s going to be a disappointment if he cums too fast. It’s hard to gauge how close Tsukasa is when Ritsu’s own moans, while muffled by the dick in his mouth, still manage to drown out a lot of the sounds his underclassman is making. He’s probably a bit too cautious of bringing him close to the edge due to this, but letting his length slide fully out of his mouth and teasingly mouthing at the underside to let him cool down a bit is still enjoyable even if he could have drawn things out slightly longer before doing so.

“Ritsu-senpai.” He groans.

Not letting him have the full satisfaction of his mouth around his cock again just yet, Ritsu places feather light kisses up his length. His own breath is erratic and shaky as he feels his own orgasm begin to build. It takes a lot of self control to slow his hand down and hold himself back, he doesn’t want to cum first after all.

One last barely there kiss to the tip of Tsukasa’s dick and he gives in, taking him fully down his throat again and sucking hard. He can definitely hear the beautiful noises he makes over his own now, it makes him need to know how noisy he will be once he gets to fuck him properly. What will his face look like screwed up in pleasure as he’s pounded into his bed. Completely without warning his named is called again, strangled and raw as Tsukasa spills into his mouth. Making sure he doesn’t spill a drop, Ritsu swallows it down hungrily. The hand on his own dick picks up the pace now that Tsukasa’s cum, determined to reach his orgasm he lets Tsukasa’s dick slide from his mouth, resting his head against a thigh as he works. He can feel spit and what might be icing, sticking against his forehead and hear Tsukasa’s heavy, post orgasmic breaths as he comes down from his high. Finally his own climax builds, sinking his teeth into soft flesh again, barely having the decency to remember not to break the skin, he cums, sounds muffled against Tsukasa’s thigh.

Exhausted and spent it’s tempting to stay like that, but it’s hard to breath with his mouth so full. That and having caught so much of his own release in his hand, he has an idea. Slowly detaching himself from Tsukasa and balancing himself with his right hand, determined to not spill anything, he stands up. Drowsiness and dizziness hit him hard as he makes it to his feet but he doesn’t let that stop him yet. Drinking in the flush of Tsukasa’s checks and parted lips as he still struggles to calm his breathing, he reaches out, wiping his left hand along his lips and chin.   

The shocked look on his face as he realises what Ritsu’s done is far too cute, cum drips down onto his chest steadily as he can do nothing to catch it or wipe it away. Undoing the knot he’d put his tie in isn’t the easiest task but somehow Ritsu manages, letting it drop to the floor before making his way back to stand in front of Tsukasa.

“Ritsu-senpai, what on _earth_ -”

“Show me your best look, Suuchan~” He cuts him off, voice hoarse but mischievous.

Raising his hands back up to hold his imaginary camera, he waits for Tsukasa to realise what he means. There’s a second where he thinks he’s going to shout at him more or make some comment about how indecent he’s being. To his surprise he does slowly raise a finger to his mouth, wiping off a droplet from his lips.

“Click.”

Winking, Tsukasa sticks his tongue out, tasting what he’s caught on his finger.

“Mmm very good Suuchan.” He comments, “Click~”

Not a second later his face falls into an expression of distaste, hand scrubbing at his tongue. Ritsu can’t help but chuckle, maybe Tsukasa will get used to the taste with time.                                                                                   

“You are disgusting and _disgraceful_!” He calls out as Ritsu lazily pulls his own pants back up.

“Yeah but that was your best look yet, do that for the shoot and you’ll be fine~” Fetching the container with the remaining two cupcakes, he places it on Tsukasa’s thighs so he can get the taste of his cum off his tongue if he so desires. “I’m going back to my nap now so don’t disturb me, I look forward to next time Suuchan.”

“Senpai!”

He tries to ignore the complaints now spewing from his underclassman’s mouth about how he should at least help him clean up or how they’ve definitely made a mess of the photography backdrop. Yawning loudly he curls up as far away from Tsukasa as the small room will allow, hoping he’ll give up soon and accept that Ritsu is going to be of no help.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL I am so sorry photography backdrop you did not deserve this. But then again this is Knights so.  
> And second of all, I am sorry Kasa for making you easier than I would have ideally made you but it was necessary to do so that I could have Ritsu licking icing off you without writing a million more words of lead up.  
> When I first saw Kasa’s King of Sweets card, my first thought was that he must have learnt to pose like that from Ritsu. I know Kasa had his parfait card so this isn’t the first time he’s been sexy with food but that card came out later in the year than this one, so this one happens first in the time line.  
> The most amusing part of this whole thing to me is how Ritsu uses really unsexy icing colours. I removed any wild colour descriptions when editing this into a remotely post-able form because while I found it hilarious describing disgustingly radioactive looking purple icing, I figured it’s probably best to uh, not do that in a smut fic.


End file.
